Caliko and Souta
by IArguedWithGodOverEd
Summary: Two new students have been transferred to Seisyu High School from America. Both have excellent skills on the court but haven't ever gotten along, being brother and sister. Will they live their dreams? Or will life take an abrubt turn for Ry's little siste


**__**

**__**

_**Chapter One: Grey and Green** _

**

* * *

**

"Have you heard?"

"About what?"

"About the new transfer students?"

"You mean the two from America?"

"Yeah! I hear they both play basketball. Supposedly, they're really good."

The talk of the students from America echoed around her as they walked through the halls. She hated this. Why didn't someone just come up to her and Ryzen and say something to their faces? God only knew how much more polite it would be. She sighed and looked at the boywalking next to her. "So, Ryzen. How much longer will you be able to stand it?"

The boy glanced at her then turned his head to look at her. "Stand what? The gossip? Longer then you'll be able to."

Ryzen Caliko stood at almost exactly six feet tall. His body was lanky, but pretty well muscled. Radioactive green-tipped, black hair fell infront of his jade-green eyes, distorting his view. He brushed a hand through his partly spiked hair, though some might say it looked unkept and unruly, messy even, and smiled down at his sister.

Kirikiva Souta smirked and scratched her head. She was 5' 1/2". Compared to most people, she was pretty short. Compared to her brother, she looked like a midget. Her black and red streaked hair was pulled back into a ponytail, which ended at the middle of her back. Her bangs framed her face, the red clashing with grey, almost silver, color of her eyes. She tugged on the skirt she was weraing and made a face. "I hate skirts. Why does the school uniform for girls have to be a skirt?"

Ryzen laughed. "You'll get used to it. Come on, let's go check out the courts."

"Alright, alright." She quickened her pace to catch up with her brother.

"So what do you think of this place so far?" Ryzen asked glancing at her again. She looked so cute in the skirted uniform with her basketball tucked under one arm. He was happy they had both been able to go to the same school. At the last minute, Seisyu had accept him into the school.

Kiri shrugged and switched the ball over to her right arm. "It's alright. I'm just glad we took Japanese in our old school."

Ryzen nodded. "Me too. Well...here we are."

He pushed open the door leading into the gym.

"Wow. This gym is huge."

"It's even bigger then the one we played at during State."

"Hey! Who are you two?" A tall guy jogged over to them. He wore a practice jersey and shorts.

Kiri looked up at the guy and answered for both of them. "I'm Kirikiva Souta and this is my brother, Ryzen Caliko."

"So _you're_ the transfers."

"Yep, that's us."

"Well I'm Hisashi Imai, captain of the boys basketball team. Will you be playing with us, Ryzen?"

Ryzen smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I hope so anyways."

"Well, practice is over for today so you can start with us tomorrow."Imai switched his attention back over to Kiri. "The girls team has already practiced today as well.The dorms that you'll bein are over that way. Check in with the head of the team and she'll assign you a room."

Kiri smiled. "Thanks. I'll see you around, Ry." She said and walked out the door.

Ryzen waved and turned back to Imai.

"You can room with me until you get used to your classes, then we'll find you a suitable dorm buddy."

"Alright, cool."

"Come on, I'll show you around. You'll meet the rest of the team tomorrow."

"Sounds fun. Thanks."

* * *

Imai led Ryzen around the school, showing him where everything was. About an hour later, they sat in Imai's room, talking about nothing in particular.

"Does your sister really play basketball? She's so short. Shorter then Kyo even."

"Kyo?"

"A member of the team. You'll get to meet him tomorrow, if he's not sick anymore."

"Oh..Well, yeah. Kiri may be short but she is an awesome player. It's very rare that I can beat her one-on-one."

"Wow."

"Yeah...but don't let her hear you say she's short or she'll get really mad."

"Alright. Well, let's get some rest. You have a few long days ahead of you."

Ryzen nodded and lay back on his bed as Imai turned of the lights. Todayhad been prettyfun. He wondered how Kiri was doing.

* * *

"Really? You don't have to wear school uniforms? Oh wow...that would be so wierd!"

"Well, at some schools you have to, but the one I went to, you didn't. I've never really worn a skirt before."

Kiri sat on the floor with a few of the members of the girls basketball team in their room. Her room mate was a nice girl who, itturned out, lived in America for a short time.

"Never?"

"Nope, never. I usually always wear pants or jeans, so wearing the skirt everday will be quite different for me."

"I wondered why you were so pale!"

They all laughed at this and everybody but Kiri and her room mate, both of which fell asleep in their bedssoon after everyone left.

* * *

**_Author's note: _**Alright, guys. Well? How'd you like it? Don't ask why I started writing a 'Girl Got Game' story...It just sort of...happened. Ya know? See, I was sleeping and I guess I was dreaming or something because I woke up and the first though in my head was, 'I want to write a Girl Got Game fan fic'. See? Crazy...Please review!


End file.
